


Team Building

by kotosk (Kotosk)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, the team runs a train on Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk
Summary: The team is attempting to operate as usual, as if he's not bent over Mustang’s desk, naked with his arms tied behind his back.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Jean Havoc, Edward Elric/Kain Fuery, Edward Elric/Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Vato Falman, Heymans Breda/Edward Elric
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> 'this fandom severely lacks gangbangs' i said. then i decided to be the change i want to see in the world

The desk under Ed is unyielding, too low for him to lie down and relieve the tension in his legs, but high enough to dig painfully into the top of his thighs. It is also wide enough to get comfortably fucked on, as Ed knows rather well from past experience.

The team is attempting to operate as usual, as if he's not bent over Mustang’s desk, naked with his arms tied behind his back. Roy sits behind his desk, convincingly pretending to do his paperwork, but Ed can see him doodling on the page. He’s pretty sure the rest of the team isn’t paying much attention to their work either. They’re all just waiting for someone to snap first. Anticipation is thick in the air.

There are steps behind him - it’s always Havoc - and Ed shivers when a thumb ghosts over his hole, spreading the slick around, teasingly pressing in. He rises on his toes in a futile attempt to bring some relief to his trapped cock. Havoc slips a finger into him and it goes easily because Ed did not finger fuck himself to the verge of orgasm for nothing before entering the office. 

“Looking good, Chief,” Jean presses down, teasingly avoiding the spot Ed wants him to be pressing. 

“C'mon, I'm ready,” he definitely not whines into the desk, trying to push his hips back as best as he can. “Havoc, please -”

He yelps as he gets a sharp smack on his ass, the aftershock of it burning deliciously. A stack of paperwork drops to his right at the same time as Riza appears in the corner of his vision, leaning on the desk and clearly having the best spot to enjoy the show. 

“Can we rough him up today, boss?” Havoc asks over him, rubbing the spot he hit.

“Be my guest.” Roy is still pretending he's working. 

“Feeling generous, Bastard? That’s not like you.”

That earns him another heavy ass slap and he doesn't bother stifling his moan, clenching on Havoc’s fingers still inside him. Ed barely hears a pen being put down and he knows Roy is done with pretending as well. He closes his eyes and breathes as Havoc pulls his hand back, gripping his hips tight and sure, and grinds into him, sliding his dick against his ass, back and forth. 

“Boss?” Jean asks, voice dropping low, and Ed doesn't have to see to know that he's looking down at his dick resting against Ed's hole about to enter. 

“Go ahead,” Roy's voice above him doesn't sound any different, as if he's not affected at all. 

Havoc pushes into him, slow and inexorable, the sensation is so much sharper with his eyes closed, and Ed's breath hitches in his throat when he bottoms out, hot and hard and heavy inside him. He's not given much time to brace himself as Jean draws back before snapping his hips forward, again and again, fucking him hard and fast. Ed's eyes fly open at a particularly hard thrust, back arching and arms pulling against the restraints. He doesn’t see much before Roy's hand grips his hair, pressing his head to the desk surface and keeping him completely immobile, powerless. Ed revels in the feeling. 

Roy leans close to his ear, nipping at it and then pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Good boy,” he whispers, and Ed can't stop a breathy whine when Jean grinds his hips just so. “You're going to be so full when we're done with you, you'll love that.”

And he will, that’s the entire point. 

He breathes hard through an open mouth, enjoying the feeling of being filled, used, even as Havoc takes special care to avoid his prostate as he fucks him. He slams into Ed one last time before stilling, barely letting himself to catch his breath before sliding out with a pat on Ed's ass. The thought of him vacating the place for someone else - of having an entire line of people waiting for their turn - is so heady that Ed openly moans when he feels another pair of hands on him, fingertips fitting neatly into the fresh bruises Havoc made. 

Ed lets out a hiss as Fuery doesn't waste a second of their time and fills him up, gripping his hips hard and pulling him back into each rough thrust. Ed yelps when one of them hits his prostate spot on, and he's so close it _hurts_. His entire body throbs in unison with his rapid heartbeat, clenching and seizing on Fuery’s cock. He writhes on the desk, raising his hips and trying to catch that angle again, but he's given no leeway between Kain and Roy's hands holding him down and his own tied behind his back, utterly trapped and powerless. He can only stop, and that's the last thing on his mind right now. 

Fuery speeds up as he gets closer to the edge, grabbing handfuls of him, thighs and ass and belly, and when his hand closes on Ed's dick Ed nearly sobs with relief, thrusting his hips as well as he could in his position. 

“Don't.” Roy's calm voice makes the hand disappear and Ed sobs for real, whining as Kain forces him back a few times, enough to make him slide on the desk, before adding to the mess inside him. Ed can barely hear people moving around over the hum of blood in his ears, but he doesn’t miss a light kiss Fuery presses to the back of his neck when he slips out. Ed wishes he'd bitten him instead. 

Without missing a beat a few pairs of hands pull him up, help him rise on his shaky legs and hold him when his knees try to buckle under his weight. Ed attempts to clench up as he stands up, but he can't control his tired muscles as well as he'd like to, so a few seconds later he feels come dripping slowly but surely down his thigh. His cock aches as it bobs with the movement, a thin spring of precome snapping from where he leaked all over the desk. His ass ends up in it moments later when Havoc and Fuery lift him up and tilt him back on his tied arms, Roy cradling his head as he lies down. The joints in his hips protest painfully when his legs are lifted up, knees pulled up to his chest and he's splayed open for everyone in the room to see. Ed is long past shame at this point but his face still burns when he feels their hungry eyes on him, the feeling being equally embarrassing and exhilarating. 

Through the tears in his eyes Ed sees Riza leaning over him, her hand collecting the mess on his left thigh and bringing it to his mouth. Ed opens willingly, licking her fingers clean as if he's never tasted anything better. He's so greedy for the taste he tries to follow when Riza pulls her fingers out, raising his head before Roy jerks it back by his hair. The burn is so good he moans, the sound increasing in volume when he feels the tip of Riza’s strapon brushing against his used hole. Riza grips his thighs, pressing them to his chest and rising his ass higher. Ed gasps for air as she pushes forward, the material cool with fresh lube and entirely unyielding, spreading him apart and hitting all the new spots as it goes further in. 

Riza moves her hips with the same sharp precision she does everything else, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust, and Ed barely manages to get air in his lungs only to lose it on desperate moans, winding up closer and closer with each passing second. Unfortunately for him, Riza also knows what he looks like when he's about to come, so she stops right before he could. Ed wails, thrashing in their hold.

“Getting real tired of that, y’know,” he manages to force himself to speak, once his body stops shaking from being so close, so hoarse he can barely recognize his own voice. 

Riza smacks his cheek, sharp, and at this point it only makes him moan as the burn travels further down his body right to his dick, forcing a few drops of precome out in a messy spasm. 

Roy chuckles above him, brushing his bangs away from where they cling to his forehead. Riza traces her hands over his thighs, going lower, one of them stopping to caress his balls. Ed whines when she slips lower, teasing the taut skin around the strapon. His cock is leaking steadily on his stomach, twitching when Riza slides her fingers up to his balls again. 

“I forgot to mention,” Riza says, out of breath, and Ed's head swims with the pride that he's the reason for that. “I got some upgrades since we last used this thing.”

Now she definitely sounds smug, and Ed can't shake a slight pang of concern, especially when Roy leans over and kisses his forehead. His shit eating grin doesn't make it any less concerning. 

“You're going to love it,” he whispers, still grinning, and Ed inclines his head further, silently asking for a kiss. Roy delivers, efficiently wiping out his worries. The kiss also makes him miss whatever Riza was doing until it hits him: the thing starts to vibrate violently. 

He almost hits Roy in the face with his head when his body tries to curl on itself. Roy and Havoc press him back down on the desk, and the moment Ed can force his lungs to work he _wails_ , thrashing in their hold with renewed vigor. Riza starts snapping her hips again, faster, chasing her own pleasure, and the repeated slide of the vibrating length makes him come sobbing, without anyone even touching his cock. Riza keeps going, each thrust forcing the come out of him, until Ed is writhing with overstimulation. Riza takes pity on him and slides out, leaving Ed trembling and boneless on the desk.

Someone whistles, and then someone says ‘damn’ and ‘can I be next, Riza’ and ‘do you think the Fuhrer heard that.’ 

When Ed stops twitching from the aftershocks he tries to blink the tears out to clear his vision. Roy wipes a tear off his temple with his thumb as he struggles to catch his breath. 

Falman appears between his spread legs, holding a bottle of lube and squeezing a hearty amount on his palm. Ed closes his eyes, waiting to be filled again, turning his head to the side to nuzzle at Roy’s hand still petting his face. 

Enough of his brain cells start functioning again so he notices the strain in his shoulders and back, automail digging painfully into his arm and spine. Before Ed has a chance to open his mouth though he hears a soft “roll him over" from Roy. Two pairs of hands turn him on his right side like a ragdoll he is, Falman supporting his automail leg and Roy undoing the loose knot around his wrists. Once it's undone and Ed's on his back again Roy puts Ed's arms above his head, flesh one on top of the automail, and covers Ed's hand with his own. Ed grips him like a lifeline, grounds himself against the pleasure of being used like a whore.

Roy leans down to kiss his cheekbone just as Falman slides in slowly, taking his time to drag the head of his cock against his abused prostate. Ed’s whole body spasms in shock, tearing a startled moan out of him. 

“What a lovely sight,” Falman croons as he bottoms out, hips pressed tight against Ed’s ass and a hand curling around his half-hard dick. Ed writhes on the desk, over sensitive, and the only sounds he can make are pitiful whines, high in his throat, as he’s teased into a full hardness again. Falman seems content to just have him clenching around his cock as he brings Ed close to orgasming again, taking his hand away right before he can come. 

Ed doesn’t have the energy to be frustrated anymore, but he does let out an unamused ‘oh my god’ that comes out more like a sob. 

A few people chuckle above him. A hand pinches his nipple. 

“Do you think he’s had enough teasing?” Falman asks, running his hands down Ed’s chest, stopping to circle the scar on his stomach and smearing his previous release across his skin. 

Ed tilts his head up to see Roy’s face, panting. Roy looks down at him, thoughtful. 

“I suppose,” he finally says, and Ed doesn’t bother stifling his moans when Falman starts moving and picks up the pace after that, fast and desperate. Ed’s pleased to see he’s not the only one impatient in the room. 

Falman slams deep a few times and stills, letting out a guttural groan and barely managing to get his dick out before Breda takes his place between Ed’s legs.

Breda takes in his wrecked state and slips two fingers in, pressing them deep until Ed chokes on a moan, toes on his flesh leg curling. 

“You good, Chief?” 

“I’m always good,” Ed manages to grit out as Breda doesn’t let up, fingers sliding in with wet sounds as he spreads him open. The desk under him is a slick mess.

“If you say so,” Breda agrees easily and finally replaces his fingers with his dick. He goes in slow, as he always does, but by now Ed’s been fucked by several people and is more than ready for his considerable girth. 

“Come on,” he gasps. “I’m not gonna break.”

Breda does listen and slams into him, balls deep, and Ed can’t stop himself from crying out. The burn of the sudden stretch makes his dick twitch on his stomach, fresh drops of precome leaking out when Breda grinds against him. His mind is wonderfully blank as Ed lets himself enjoy the hard pounding, each powerful slap jolting him forward before Breda forces him back on his thick cock. 

Over the wet smacks and his own moans he hears someone opening the window; a fresh summer breeze rolls over him, chilly on his sweat and come covered skin. A wave of goosebumps goes through his skin, making his nipples go even harder than they already were, and Riza reaches out to tease the left one, then the right, pinching and tweaking and pulling.

Breda ups the pace, zeroing in on his prostate, and Ed has to bite his lip to stop a high whine tearing out of his throat. 

“Don’t,” Roy whispers, loud enough for everyone to hear. “The entire HQ already knows you’re being taken like a bitch in heat; no point in muffling yourself now.”

The thought of the neighboring offices listening in is so arousing Ed moans louder, throwing his head back. A few thrusts later Roy’s other hand comes to rest on his throat, not pressing hard but restricting his airflow just right. 

The feeling has Ed clenching up so hard Breda loses it, coming deep into him with a startled ‘fuck.’ Ed whimpers at the emptiness he feels once Breda slides out, unable to keep the seed from trickling down.

Roy releases him, and rises from his chair, walking around the desk to admire the view. 

“You look gorgeous, Ed,” he says, eyes dark and hungry as he takes in the constellations of bruises on Ed’s hips and the sloppy mess between his legs. Roy doesn’t use lube going in, folding Ed almost in half to kiss him properly, wet and hot, the cloth of his uniform scratching at his sensitive skin. 

“Look at you, just look at you,” Roy pants against his mouth, grabbing at his hair to bare Ed’s throat and attacking it with open mouthed kisses, the other hand kneading at his ass. Ed barely stops from crying when Roy finally touches his cock, stroking him fast to match his own pace, both of them too aroused to last long. Roy fucks him like he wants to take him apart; Ed wraps his arms around Roy and holds on tight, pressing his frantic moans into his clothed shoulder. He bites it when he comes for a second time with a hoarse yell, thrashing under Roy with overstimulation until Roy’s pace breaks and stutters. 

He must have passed out for a few seconds because he doesn’t register when Roy leaves his body. The next thing he’s aware of is Roy’s hands guiding him up into a sitting position, not letting him fall when he loses his balance for a moment. His ass throbs in time with his heartbeat, promising a day of rest for him tomorrow.

Ed gingerly stretches his legs, all the joints in his flesh leg and hips protesting loudly after being up in the air for that long. Roy and Fuery help him get on his feet, supporting most of his weight for him. Once he’s vertical come starts flowing down, dripping on the floor and trickling down his thighs. The chatter in the room dies out and Ed can feel their stares on his skin, the blush on his face going all the way up to his ears against his will. 

“Damn, Chief,” Havoc whistles. “We really filled you up this time, didn’t we?”

Ed chuckles and nods, grinning. 

“You did, thanks.” 

Roy half-carries him as they leave Roy’s home office and cross the hallway to the bathroom. 

Once inside, Roy quickly strips before hugging him close again; he fumbles with the tap with one hand, setting the pressure and the temperature. Ed leans into him, presses into his heat as he’s starting to feel chilly after they left the warmth of the office.

“How are you feeling?” Roy asks quietly as they wait for the water to heat up. 

“Tired. Sore. Perfect. Like usual.” Ed smiles at him, still euphoric from the scene, before reaching in for a kiss. Roy meets him halfway, gently nibbling at his lower lip before leading them into the shower. 

Ed takes a shuddering breath when the hot water hits his skin, the feeling being almost too much with how overstimulated he is. The arousal still trumps in his veins, hot and restless, and Ed can't stop his hips from grinding into Roy's thigh when Roy kisses him slow and sweet.

“One more time?” Roy asks, barely breaking the kiss, as if he can't find it in himself to pull away. 

“Please.” Ed almost sobs in relief when he feels Roy's hand wrap around his dick, expertly working him into a frenzy with every flick of his wrist. He presses his face into Roy’s clavicle, mouthing at the skin there until he leaves a mark. Roy reaches around him, fingers brushing against his sore, used entrance, and Ed comes so hard his vision whitens out at the edges, his knees buckling with the force of it. Roy holds him, kissing below his ear as he milks him dry, until Ed lets out a soft mewl of protests and tries to pull his hips back. 

After that he doesn’t have the capacity to do anything but follow Roy’s hands when he turns him around to wash him up, clearing away sweat and lube and semen covering his skin. Once he’s clean Roy turns off the water, leading Ed out of the stall and wrapping him in a towel, getting another one for his hair. Ed makes a lopsided turban while Roy towels himself off, changing into the clothes someone’s brought for them while they were showering. Ed settles for a bathrobe, not really wanting to waste energy on dressing before his nap. 

By the time they emerge from the bathroom the rest of the team is already preparing to leave, making their hallway a bit crowded. 

Riza is the first one to notice them, smiling at Ed. “Feeling alright?”

“Perfect.” Ed smiles at her, content. “Thanks again.”

“It was our pleasure, Chief, truly,” Breda replies, the rest nodding in agreement. 

They exchange hugs and goodbye kisses before leaving, already planning the time for the next session. The house is quiet with just the two of them, and Ed leans into Roy when he hugs him, tucking his head in Roy’s neck and running his flesh hand over Roy’s damp hair.

“Nap?” Roy asks.

“Yeah,” Ed agrees, already having trouble keeping his eyes open with how comfortable Roy’s shoulder is. Roy seems to be perfectly okay with just holding him, so Ed hugs him a bit tighter and they stay like that for a while longer before Roy convinces him to relocate to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote like half of it back in 2018 and then in my procrastination panic i somehow managed to get the rest in one day. what some people wouldn't do to avoid phone calls smh


End file.
